


Pet Spider

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Mind Break, Role Reversal, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After Cobra got captured, Spider decides to investigate his absence and deal with the one who domesticated him...
Series: November Batch 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Kudos: 3





	Pet Spider

**Author's Note:**

> For Alienx815.

After the disappearance of King Cobra, his allies went into a bit of a panic. Not because he was essential, far from it, but because if he ever ended up leaking some of their secrets to those interests that stood in their way, they’d be boned. They’d have to abandon their plans to fix the world that they thought was so horribly broken, and potentially even head underground to try and recoup themselves.

That was why General Spider, the most militant of the trio, had begun to investigate his whereabouts. She figured out where exactly he had been the last time anybody saw him, and she had found a sign that would lead her even further down the rabbit hole. A triangle, one that was unmistakable. He had been grabbed by that blonde fuck who had been worming his way into the city.

So what did she do? Naturally, she snuck into his building. Thanks to her actual abilities as a Spider, she could avoid making any noise as she crawled through the vents, lamenting how tiny they were in comparison to her rather curvaceous body, while peering through the grates as she tried to find her boyish ally and yank him out before anybody noticed.

“You better not be screwing around, Cobra, or I’m going to shove my fist so far up your ass that you’re going to… Going to…” She paused, cursing under her breath as she couldn’t find a good punishment for his behavior. She’d just have to do it regardless, the next time she’d see him.

The further along she crawled, the louder a set of sounds became. Her eyebrow gradually raised as she wondered what they might be, before she came to the end of the vents and saw something she really should’ve seen coming from the start.

“Harder, Daddy! Harder!” The screams of one submissive and thoroughly aroused King Cobra echoed all the way up to the vents, while the green-haired boy was busy getting absolutely railed by a certain blonde boy on top of their shared bed. Just as she had feared, he was getting carried away. Whether the act itself was a good or a bad thing, she couldn’t tell from this distance, but…

Damnit, why’d he have to get down to this kind of stuff when she was watching? He knew that she got needy whenever she saw somebody getting this passionate, and she couldn’t do a thing up here. Not only that, but the one who was thoroughly destroying him, who she could accurately guess to be Deltas Danforth given the fact this was supposed to be his company…

How the hell did he end up with a thing that big? She had to do something to stop this. Stop them, more so. But she couldn’t just do that. She’d be caught, she’d get jailed, or worse. She had to think towards something more… Effective.

Maybe if she didn’t bother wrapping him up in the same silk that she used whenever she was corrupting people, she could fill him with venom and have him obey her that way. The last time she tried the venom trick, she managed to make somebody into a devoted slave, so why shouldn’t it work this time?

With that thought in mind, and one hand quietly trying not to push its way down her pants as she pushed her face up against the grate, she waited for the two to finish. She couldn’t burst down while Cobra was busy with his little bit of fun. She had to wait patiently, and…

“Ahn!” The green-haired Monster giggled as his cum shot out from his trembling dicklet, causing him to collapse out of his owner’s arms as he slowly but surely started to drift away to a better reality. He was so tuckered out by their passionate lovemaking that he was out cold in a matter of seconds…

Deltas, sweating and thoroughly entertained by how many times his latest toy made him cum, slowly walked away from the bed. He still had a couple of things left to do today, so he was just going to let his toy lie down and get a couple of hours to rest before they’d go at it again. At least, that’s what he thought he’d get to do.

Instead, he got a faceful of military titty as Spider dropped out of the vent in a matter of seconds, adjusting her uniform with a grin. “Hello there, boy. I think you have something that belongs to me. And I want you to hand it over. Or else.” She licked her lips, emphasizing her fangs.

The blonde boy gave her a couple of looks, grinning as he noticed the way that her nipples were rubbing up against her uniform and how her nethers had made her thighs a little too slick despite her pants soaking up most of it. “I dunno, I’m sure a beautiful woman like you and I can find a common gro-”

His attempts at playing the charming man were cut short by the militant dashing forth and sinking her fangs straight into his neck, pouring venom into both his veins and his arteries. Venom that made his eyesight grow hazy and his heart pound against his chest with an intense heat.

“You think you have the cards, boy? Oh, you’ve got to be joking. Thinking that you’ve got one up on a Monster, get real.” Spider laughed as she pulled back and grabbed him by the chin, squeezing her fingers into his cheeks. “I could probably throw you out of this building right here and now…”

As she mused on the ways she could dispose of him, he was currently busy with the venom’s effects on his body. Namely, his cock growing even more erect than it already had been just a few minutes ago. And here he thought he had spent every little drop of seed inside the hungry snake. But no, he still had so much more to give. Maybe he should thank the lady, considering the effects were even more impressive than the aphrodisiacs that one of his wives produced…

The Monster looked down at him as he kept grinning despite his current predicament, causing her to lick her lips. “Well, I guess I might as well enjoy you while I have you in my grasp.” She licked her lips before puckering them up and pulling him closer, so close that their lips couldn’t do anything except meet and push so tenderly against one another…

Deltas could feel his heart beating even faster, as the kiss had managed to apply yet another dose of venom to his body. He could feel his body trembling and his erection growing even more dangerous, threatening to grow larger by every passing moment. All while the boy was still stuck in her grasp…

The General let go of him, causing him to stumble back with a haze covering his eyes. This was the fate of anybody that got pumped so full of her venom. They’d be paralyzed by their body’s own vices, leaving them easy pickings for her. And while she’d usually use her webbing to convert him into a Monster like herself, she had other plans in mind this time.

Spider kneeled down in front of him after he collapsed on top of the bed, so that her eyes would be focused on nothing but that virile cock that was now being pumped full of her despicable venom. “This thing that managed to destroy and dominate Cobra will be mine and mine alone…” She muttered, showing a bit of her possessive side as she licked her lips once more to give them a glossy coating of venom…

Before sinking those thick cock-pillows onto the rod they were meant to worship. She planted kiss after kiss, the marks left upon it smearing into it and giving it yet more doses of the venom that drove him further and further up the wall. Each of them making his thing inch upward just a little more, without driving him to a proper climax.

It wasn’t just his shaft either. She needed to give every part of him the attention that it properly deserved. This meant that she had to kiss those balls, those tender seed-sacks that begged for a little bit of affection, as much as she humanly could. Every little bit of skin, every little inch of those things, got kissed for all they were worth. And the growth that followed was something that only could be spoken of with hushed tones… 

Deltas was too busy swimming around in the haze of pure pleasure to notice that his testicles were now filled to the brim with little tadpoles that were begging to be fired off into somebody. The more that desire grew, the more the images of women presenting themselves to him and wishing for him to take them filled his mind. Even his wives joined in, his little hallucination driving him further into being stuck in the haze of pleasure.

Spider licked her lips as she slowly stroked a finger along that shaft, giggling as she saw the cum bubbling up it while smearing away the kiss-shaped marks she had left on it. “I see my venom’s still as effective as the day I recruited that silly snake. Boys fall prey to it just as easily as ever.” She chimed, sighing as she got up for a moment.

Her pants fell to the ground, revealing her neatly-trimmed pussy and the spider-shaped tattoo right above it. “Once I’ve got you captured within my folds, I won’t be letting go. I’ll make sure that you break and show utter devotion towards me. Then, and only then, will I allow you to cum.” She laid it all out, knowing that he was too aroused to stop her.

The General climbed onto the bed as she pushed her unopened lips up against the spear-shaped head of his cock, her body trembling just a little as the arousal poked through her. She was nervous, but this was something she had to do. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be returning with the boy… w-well, she could’ve taken him all along, but… if she didn’t take advantage of this, it’d be a total waste. So she had to sink down on him, whether or not it was actually important.

Spider’s moans were potent as she sank down, feeling the ridges of his cock grind up against her inner walls. She could feel her heart bouncing with joy, reminding her why she didn’t usually go this far with her venom. It always resulted in a thing that was just as good for her as it was for the entranced victim…

To say that she couldn’t handle it would be false. She could handle it. Very easily. She just wasn’t ready for it to be so big that she could feel it pushing into her womb and then poking against the back of it, to the point where the head of his cock was actually visible on the outside of her tummy.

And then, to make things just a little more perilous for the militant Monster, the boy started to wake from his forced ‘slumber’. Not because he had been freed from the effects of the haze, but because he was ready and willing to breed anything that seemed like an appropriate hole.

Deltas immediately grabbed ahold of her thighs to get a grip, before slamming all of those powerful inches into her, sending a massive shock through her in the process. His eyes were still glazed over, but the power in his hips was genuine. He was going to fuck her senseless, whether she wanted it or not.

“S-stop! Stop right now! You’re not supposed to-” Spider screamed out, only for one of her pleasure-filled moans to interrupt her as she felt that massive thing spear into her and derail yet another train of thought. It was too powerful. All of her dominance, all of her attempts to keep control, thrown off by nothing more than a cock and a boy with the hips to power it.

The blonde ignored her pleas, his mind still fogged over. All that he understood was that he was breeding one of his sluts. And that he really, desperately, needed to release everything in those heavy balls of his. No matter how hard he had to fuck, he needed to clear up that blockage within, so he could breathe an easy sigh of relief.

Every thrust felt like another sledgehammer was being brought to her mind. Every scream made the room shake. Everything was coming down on the dominant Monster, her facade crumbling as she became a complete mess. If she had just reined herself in, she would’ve been able to avoid something like this. But her hubris meant that all she would be good for in the future would be nothing more than a quick fuck.

Or so she thought. When Spider’s confidence, her dominant element, was at its lowest… She felt a kiss on her neck. A passionate and caring kiss. Then another, underscored by a thrust into her womb. It took her broken mind a moment to realize what was happening, and by the time she did…

“M-More… More!” She cried out, the feeling of affection melding together with the pleasure. The fact that he’d kiss her, even though he had broken her in like this through pure instinct, turned her on so hard. She gasped and panted and screamed, her arousal peaking as she tried to squeeze a little more out of him.

Deltas understood what she was asking for. That was why he had managed to sit up and pepper her in kisses. That was why he slammed up one more time, before his balls started to contract and spill out everything that had been stuck within. His blockage was cleared out, and his relief was secured.

Spider’s relief came not long after, her last scream silencing her as she was filled to the brim with the seed that she had coaxed out of him. She could feel those wriggling little things wanting to invade every inch of her, as she tried to keep it all inside. She wanted it all to herself, to have him fill her until she’d pop…

But there was too much. So much of it started spilling back out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, causing her to collapse up against him. She was too exhausted. And her venom had done her in. She could pass out right then and there, if she so pleased…

Deltas didn’t let her do so, planting yet another kiss on her cheek as his eyes returned to normal. “So, as I was saying before you offered yourself in such a loving manner… I think we can work something out, you and I.” He didn’t even miss a beat, despite being under the effects of the venom that drove him mad with pleasure.

Their eyes met yet again, and another kiss was shared between them. Like that, he tamed another one of those Monsters that would’ve wanted him under their heel. Just like he had done with the boy who was still snoring soundly further up on the bed.

And just like he had done to Cobra, Deltas was going to spoil his latest pet. Thoroughly and tenderly...


End file.
